


Welcome to the Void Dr. Brenner

by grswilliams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grswilliams/pseuds/grswilliams
Summary: Dr. Brenner wakes up in the Void





	Welcome to the Void Dr. Brenner

_"Breathe... Sunflower... Rainbow… Three to the right, four to the left…450” – Terry Ives_

************************************************************************************************

**1995**

Martin Brenner woke from what he thought was sleep, but he immediately knew something was wrong.  He was sitting in a chair but there was nothing else, nothing at all. He was surrounded by darkness.

“Welcome to the void Brenner,” said a voice that was somewhat familiar.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” Brenner replied in a voice displaying more confidence and less fear than he felt.

“You don’t think I would stop looking for you did you? I knew you weren’t dead. I’ve been keeping track of you for a long time.”

“Kali?”

“You never used my name before, why start now?”

“Eight.”

“You got it right both times.”

“How did I get here?”

“Eleven, she’s gotten a lot more powerful.  She can bring others into the void, even without their consent. She can also find other people with special abilities. Why do you think you were never able to find any more children? We hid them from you.”

“What do you want?

“We don’t want anything. We are going to give you something. It has taken us ten years to get everything in place but we are ready. It’s amazing what a small group of young people can accomplish with the right incentives, especially when they love each other.”

“What are you giving me?”

“A really long life,” Kali replied

Brenner shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“Eleven has been experimenting with the void and her fiancé, a really smart guy, has determined that time in the void does not move at the same rate as in the real world. In fact, one year in the real world is approximately ten thousand years in the void. Our current conversation has taken much less than one second in the real world. She can also leave someone in the void without using her powers any further.”

“Your body is in a long term care facility and the doctors think you are in some sort of coma.  Your living will gives me full control over your medical care and I will make every effort to ensure that you live as long as possible.  In fact, your will directs us to use any future medical advancements to extend your life. We expect that, at minimum, your body will be alive at least fifty more years.”

Brenner’s voices cracked as he spoke, “So, you are going to leave me here in the void?”

“Yes…. Oh, one final thing, we found that when Eleven brings someone into the void, she can let them feel things in the void like they would in the real world.  My powers also work in the void, so my illusions feel real. Unfortunately, or fortunately, pain is amplified more than the other senses.”

“I can’t talk to you anymore without getting sick.  Goodbye Brenner. I wish you a long life.” 

Eleven’s voice came from everywhere at once, flat and without emotion, “Goodbye Papa.”

Brenner cried out in agony as his entire body caught fire.

************************************************************************************************************

Kali, Mike and El stood next to Brenner’s body lying in the hospital bed.  He was mumbling in a barely audible whisper.

Fire… Teeth… Acid…Crush… Spikes

Fire… Teeth… Acid…Crush… Spikes

Fire… Teeth… Acid…Crush… Spikes

They left the room, turning out the lights and closing the door as they left.

************************************************************************************************************

_“The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and goodwill, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee.”_

_Ezekiel 25:17 according to Jules – Pulp Fiction, 1994_

 


End file.
